An Eternal Honeymoon Phase
by better-scandal-land
Summary: A continuation of the season 7 finale. Focuses on Olitz and how they find their happiness. Mostly fluff and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI everyone! This is my first time writing fanfics and I am stoked to being doing it! I have been wanting to do this for a while and I finally have the time to do it. With that being said, I will love to have reviews, constructive criticism is what is going to keep me going, but please be nice! I plan on updating at least twice a week. This story is going to be mostly fluff simply because after everything in Scandal, we deserve some happy right? Also there may be some mature content but keep in mind this is my first story so it may not be great!**

 **SET IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE FINALE**

"Hi"

"Hi"

Fitz's lips curved into a sly smile while his bright blue eyes sparkled down at the love of his life. "So what happens now, Liv?" He said, repeating the same words spoken years ago.

"Whatever we want" Oliva said but not without giggling at their repetitive conversation. Without another word, Fitz opened the door to the black SUV, letting Olivia in before him. As she climbed into the large vehicle, Fitz could not help but stare at her bind and biting his lip subconsciously. _Dang his girl is fine._ He thought to himself.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III! Eyes up here!" Liv scolded. "The sooner you get in the car, the sooner we can get into bed" Saying with a wink.

"COMING!" He said while getting into the car as fast as he possibly could. Before strapping himself in, he placed a chaste kiss on Liv's lips. "MMM" looking her up and down,Fitz groaned "Why are you so gorgeous?"

"Flattering will get you everywhere babe"

On the short drive to Olivia's apartment, both thought deeply of their future, even optimistically. With Fitz's large hand on her dainty thigh, they watched their past disappear in the rearview mirror. But even with optimism, the couple had many questions of how things would work out. Where would they live? Would they ever get married? Did they still want the same thing? And more important, did they trust each other?

Once they were in the comfort of Olivia's home, Fitz looked around at all the luxurious items she possessed. He was still impressed of how she only bought the best of the best. All of her furniture was the top of the line, and her interior design artist perfected the space with items that should make the apartment "homey" including a ridiculous amount of throw pillows. But this was not home for neither Liv or Fitz. This is the place where Olivia was kidnapped, where she slept with numerous men and where she threw the sacred doux bebe ring at Fitz. No matter how many good memories they tried to create here, they could not wash away the terrible ones.

The couple stood somewhat awkwardly in the living room of her apartment, both delaying the inevitable conversation. For once in their relationship they couldn't use a quickie to put off a mature discussion.

"So what do we want?" Fitz started

"I want us. I really do Fitz, and I know that I don't express that enough. I do think we need to do this the right way for once though." Olivia said with a genuine attitude.

"What does the right way mean for you Liv?" Olivia was at a loss for words, she had never been open and honest with a man like this before. "You can tell me, I am open to any ideas with you."

"Um, I think I want to date." She meekly said.

"Date? Like go out with other people?" Fitz was undeniably confused.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his puzzled look, "For someone who went to Harvard Law, was Governor of California and a two term President of The United States you are not very intelligent hun" She was now bent over with laughter, while Fitz was still unsure about what was going on. "Fitzgerald I am trying to ask you on a date. You know, go out to dinner, a movie maybe you'll even get a kiss goodnight if you're good" She teased.

"Okay, I think I can do that, " Now it was his turn to tease, "But you are the one that is going to have to work for that kiss" He began to inch his way over to her, taking long but slow strides in her direction.

"I think I can put in the work" She winked, "But first, are you going to keep living in a hotel room? Because I don't think I can date a man who lives in a hotel" Fitz stopped dead in his tracks and pondered what she really meant. _Was she asking me to move in with her?_ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually enjoying living there, thank you very much." Fitz smiled, "So this date, where would you like to go? I have a feeling Olivia Pope likes fancy restaurants."

Olivia paused for a brief second,admiring how great this man truly is. She closed the distance between them and held onto the lapels of his coat, staring deeply into his eyes, "We can go wherever you wanna go Mr. President" She released his lapels and pushed the coat of his broad shoulders. She briskly walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. _YES FINALLY!_ Fitz thought to himself as he went to follow her, while beginning to take off his belt, just to meet a locked door.

"Very funny Liv, open it up"

"I'll be right out, baby" She yelled from behind the closed door. True to her word, she emerged from the door, donned in a light pink silk pajama shirt and pants. Fitz was too busy admiring the goddess in front of him to realize she was holding a pair of boxers and his navy t-shirt for him. Olivia was no saint herself, as much as she tried to hide it, she was drooling over her man. He stood there with his jeans unzipped and his black t-shirt hugging his muscular chest and biceps just right.

"Hello!" Olivia said in attempt to get his attention, "Fitz! Fitzgerald!"

"Sorry" he laughed, "Babe, how do you look that good in pajamas? I can't wait to take these off you" Fitz says while playing with the top button.

While attempting to lead her back into her bedroom Olivia interrupts, "Oh, no. You didn't think I was gonna put out before our first date now did you? C'mon now Fitz, what kind of girl do you think I am. Now put these on and come join me IN THE LIVING ROOM" As she hands him the clothes he chuckles and shakes his head. _This woman drives me insane_

Once he comes back in more comfortable clothes, he sees Liv sitting on the couch with her legs under her, with a glass of wine in one hand, the remote in the other. For the first time, Olivia Pope isn't watching the news, but reality TV. She feels as if she can breathe and take time to watch something that doesn't have to do with her job. She looks up and sees the love of her life in his pajamas, she gently taps on the space beside her, inviting him to join her. She curls into his side, inhaling the wonderful smell that is Fitzgerald Grant III.

As they shift into a more cozy position where she is laying completely on top of him while runs his fingers through her silky hair. She hums in satisfaction, and reaches up to caress his very structured jawline. She could get used to this, and so could he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you for all of the feedback! Please keep them coming, they make it more exciting to write!I really liked the scene where Olivia is teasing Fitz about his presidential portrait, so you will probably see that I write in her teasing him a lot simply because we did not get to see a playful side of them and it is a little funny! Hope you enjoy, its a little smutty**

Chapter 2: Well That's a First

SET AT 8PM SAME DAY OF FINALE

As Olivia began to awake from one of the best naps of her life, she instantly felt the pain in her neck that was bound to happen from the position she had slept in. Although her neck was begging for her to get up, Fitz was not allowing it. His strong arms held her waist tightly against his and had no intention of letting go. "Fitz…." She whispered, gently nudging him out of his slumber, "Fitzgerald…. You have to let me go."

"Noooooo" Fitz murmured, trying to stay in this position forever

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Liv knew this would work. Fitz instantly released her from his death grip and went to soothe her.

"What! How? Are you okay?" Fitz said alarmingly

"I am fine, just a cramp in my neck, thanks to you" she teased, knowing just how to get under his skin.

"What did I do?"

"Relax Fitz, I don't want my old man boyfriend having a heart attack, I am messing with you." Their recent renewed relationship consisted of her teasing him, with no mercy, but he didn't mind one bit.

"I'll show you old, Miss Pope" Fitz leaped at her, grabbing hold of her behind and pulling her back onto his lap. He started his torture by nuzzling his scratchy 5 O'clock shadow on her neck, causing her to giggle relentlessly. Playflighting was something that was never possible with their past lives, and they were both relishing in the fact that they really could do "whatever they want".

"Stop! Babe Stop!" Her words said something completely different than her actions, as she ran her fingers through his luscious locks, practically begging him to keep going. Soon his nuzzling turned into sloppy kisses along the column of her neck, that then turned into licking. _Dang he really knows what he's doing with that tongue_ Liv thought to herself. His hands stayed put on his favorite place, as hers wondered to his neck, urgently merging their mouths together. Both couldn't help but groan in satisfaction. It was always like this when they kissed, like breathing fresh air. As they kissed more and more deeply with every second, Liv could feel his arousal against her thigh and she knew that they had to stop. Even though both had been waiting for this moment all day, the moment where they could get lost in eachother again, Olivia had other plans.

It took everything in her power to pry herself away from his glorious kiss, but when she did she softly said, "We have to stop" Those words were painfully familiar to Fitz, as she often tried to stop their sexual encounters in the past.

"And what do we have to stop for?" He said into her neck, biting just below her ear, still thinking she is messing with him.

"No, Fitz I am serious. We have to stop."

When he pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes he saw seriousness which was shocking to him. _Since when do we not have sex?_ He wondered. "What's wrong?" Fitz softly spoke and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Nothing" Olivia said while looking down at her lap, trying to hide something.

"Hey, stop hiding from me, you can tell me anything. You know that Livvie." He gently cups her jaw in both hands, urging her to look at him.

"It's just that.. Ummm.." for once she feels embarrassed with what she is about to say to him, "I just think we should wait a little while until we have sex again"

"Oh, okay, no problem. How long of a while are we talking Liv"

"I was thinking a few months, I really want us to have a fresh start, and I just really think it would be good for us to have-" She rambled on but was interrupted by Fitz.

"Hey… Slow down, you don't have to explain yourself, if you want to wait, we can wait. It's certainly not going to be easy, it'll be hard, if you know what i mean." She couldn't help but giggle at his "guy" humor.

"You're seriously okay with this? You Fitzgerald Grant, are okay with no sex? That's a first." Liv states with skepticism present in her voice.

"Yes of course, I'll live. It just means lots of making out and cold showers for a while, no big deal, baby." He smacked a firm kiss to prove his point, "I'm hungry, what do you wanna eat?"

Two hours later the couple sat with their legs tangled together on her bed, feeding each other slices of pizza and giggling at how ridiculous Keeping up with the Kardashians is.

"How have we never watched this before? This is so funny! They are so dramatic!" Liv exclaimed.

"When have we ever had time to watch this Liv? We used to be busy people you know."

"Hey babe?" Liv asked

"What's up Livvie?"

"It's only been a day but i'm really enjoying spending this much time together." Olivia said while looking into his oh so blue eyes. Fitz takes her non-pizza filled hand and places a soft kiss on the backside of it.

"I am too and Liv?" He paused, "I love you"

"I love you too Fitz" She said with tears in her eyes, "but I am going to sleep soon so time for me to walk you out"

Now Fitz was really confused, "I'm not sleeping over? C'mon baby."

"No sex, no sleepover" Liv commanded

"We can just cuddle, Livvie" Fitz begged

"We both know that if you sleep over, we will not just be cuddling"

"Fine, I guess I'll go sleep in my lonely hotel room" He sadly says before pulling off his navy shirt, letting her admire his phenomenal washboard abs and toned arms, before putting on his previously discarded clothes.

"You tease," Livs says while looking him up and down, "C'mon you". She takes his hand, dragging him out of her bedroom, towards the door. As Fitz puts on his coat, Liv almost forgets about the "No sex rule" and drags him back into the bedroom. Reluctantly, it is time to say goodbye.

"So i'll pick you up Saturday night at 5 for our date?" Fitz asks, putting on his Grant charm

"Where are we going? What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable, but warm." He smiles down at her.

"Ok I can do that. Now come here" Fitz oblies and leans down placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Fitz cannot help but slip his tongue in her welcoming mouth. For a minute they kiss slowly, taking advantage of the quiet moment in her apartment hallway. When they pull away slightly, Fitz hands rest on her lower back and hers in his hair, "Text me when you get home safe" Olivia says against his lips.

"Will do" Fitz steals one more peck before taking a step back and gives her a smile that makes her legs weak, "Love you babe, see you on our first date." He winks before making his way to the elevator.

When Liv closes the door to her apartment she leans against it and sighs in awe, "How did I get so lucky?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY guys, I am enjoying writing this story so much! Thank you for all the feedback! As some of you may have noticed there were some grammatical errors, and I do apologize for that. I am going to try harder to prevent those, I promise. I am also going to try and make the chapters longer. With that being said, I am very open to story ideas because I know writer's block will come eventually. Please don't be insulted if I don't put it in right away, I will most likely use it in later chapters. A LOT OF DIALOGUE THIS CHAPTER**

Chapter 3

In Fitzgerald Grant's 57 years on Earth and many women along the way, he had never been happy until meeting Olivia Pope. Fitz was a fairly confident man and he had never gotten butterflies looking at a women, but with Olivia is was different.

As Fitz made his way down the elevator from Olivia's apartment, he couldn't help but smile like a kid with candy. Olivia was his candy, both figuratively and literally. Looking back at their past, all he could remember the magnificence times, not the many heart shattering moments. He was optimistic that with D.C. out of the picture, they could find an infinite amount of happiness. They could finally take the time to figure out how a solid relationship should function. "Dating" Olivia was going to be fun, Fitz was going to make sure of that. He had the perfect plan, and he intended to woo her like she had never experienced.

Reaching into his back pocket, Fitz grabbed his IPhone and immediately pressed the text message app. He scrolled down past Karen, Mellie, Abby and Marcus and found the contact labeled 'Livvie' with black and red heart emojis. Their last conversation from earlier that day was simple but still made him smile. Once he finally learned how to text and use emojis, he was addicted to texting her, even when she didn't respond it made him happy knowing that she read them. He ALWAYS texted her first, knowing that she's not like most women, chasing after the former President.

Fitz to Liv: _Hey Liv, can we meet up and talk?_

O: _Yes of course, just have some stuff to do at the White House. It should only take 15 minutes_

F: _Ok, I'll meet you right outside of the WH. I guess last night wasn't our last night alone?*winky face*_

L: _I guess not, but you are shameless. See you in a few_

He began typing again, and she surprisingly answered immediately.

F: _Hi_

O: _Hi_

F: Miss me yet?

O: not at all

F: very funny liv

O: Didn't I tell you to text me when you got home? You couldn't have possibly made it there in one minute?

F: Ok, I'll leave you alone then

O: Ok.

F: Ok then

Fitz still had a smile as wide as ever, this new teasing between them was fun. Was he going to get a headache from all of this smiling?

 **BACK AT FITZ'S HOTEL ROOM**

After thanking his secret service agents for escorting him back to his presidential suite, he went right back to his phone and instead of texting Liv, he decided to surprise her with a call. After a few rings she picked up.

"Really Fitz?" She jokingly scolded, "I believe I said 'text me when you get back' not call."

Fitz faintly heard running water in the background and couldn't help but ask, "Liv are you in the shower?"

"For your information, I am getting into the bath. I decided I could use the relaxing time, you know soak up in the warm water and bubbles."

"You are a tease, Olivia Carolyn Pope"

"I didn't do anything babe"

"You know I have a vivid imagination, so I am hanging up before I make a tent in my pants, big enough for the entire country to go camping"

"Fitzgerald, don't you dare hangup on your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh, am I moving too fast for you now?"

"Liv if it was up to me, you would already be my wife"

Of course Olivia was a little taken back by the marriage comment, but instead of running away like her usual self, she came back with a remark that shocked both of them, "let's talk about that in a few months"

He smiled "Will do livvie. And by the way, you are my girlfriend, in fact the best one i've ever had"

"Wow Mr. President, smooth move"

"I try, I'm also going to go shower, so goodnight" He didn't want to say goodbye, even if it was just for a night.

"Goodnight Fitz" Both stayed on the line for one more minute, neither having enough courage to hang up.

6 AM

The shrill of Fitz's alarm rang in his ears way too early for his liking. Fitzgerald hated mornings, but more than anything, Fitz hated waking up alone. As he rolled over to reach of his phone, he let out a large yawn. After turning off the obnoxious noise from his cell phone, he decided to send a cute text to his 'girlfriend', that read "Good Morning gorgeous! I know you're still asleep (lucky you) but wanted to tell you to have a great day. I'm going to pick up Teddy from the WH and have a Grant boys day. Text me when you're up and maybe we can facetime?" He paused for a moment before sending a second text, "I love you baby".

Fitz missed his son, from the recent events going on in the country he hadn't had as much time as he wished to spend with him. He couldn't wait for the day ahead. He had planned to stay at the arcade most of the day, playing games and going laser tagging with Teddy. He sent a quick text to Mellie's new chief of staff, telling them he was on his way to pick Teddy up.

When Fitz arrived at the White House, it was a little past 7:30 in the morning. As we made his way to the residence, all the staff smiled and greeted him. No matter how long he spent here, he could never get over how hard and long the staff in the White House worked. When he got to his former bedroom door, he didn't bother to knock. When he pushed the door open, he saw his naked ex-wife straddling a naked Marcus on the bed. Fitz instantly blocked his eyes and yelled, "WOAH"

"Fitz! GET OUT!" Mellie screeched.

"I'm sorry, its just that um…" He stuttered, "we never ummm, we never knock…. And I…"

"FITZ! OUT!"

"Yeah, sorry again" Fitz said before slamming the door shut, simultaneously trying to clear his memory of everything possible. _What did I just witness?_ Fitz asked himself. He patiently waited outside of the door for them to emerge, this time fully dressed, but a clear as day look of 'thoroughly fucked'. Fitz knew this look, he and Olivia frequently had this look coming out of closets and hotel rooms. But him and Liv did it much better, if he said so himself. Before he could say anything to Marcus, Marcus walked away as quick as possible and avoided making any eye contact with Fitz.

"Knock much Fitz?" Mellie asked.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it, I'll do it better next time. I'm just here for Teddy" Fitz said but still cringing, trying to get images of his ex riding one of his friends and co-workers. Mellie

"He should be eating breakfast, youre welcome to go grab him. He's excited to spend the day with you."

"About that, is it okay if he stay the night? That was we can have a little movie night"

"Fitz, I don't know about that, I don't really want my son to be sleeping over at Olivia's this early in your relationship. It'll confuse him"

"No, at the hotel. How do you even know about me and Liv?"

"When are you going to realize, women know everything?"

One of the perks of no longer being employed was having the advantage to sleep in however long you want on a Friday. It had been a while since Liv hadn't been woken up by a phone call or alarm, she really missed this feeling. As always, her first instinct was to check her phone before getting out of bed. Before unlocking her phone she saw a text message from Fitz from very early this morning. She almost had tears in her eyes when seeing the cute text from her man, Fitzgerald Grant. She immediately pressed on the contact labeled 'Fitz' with a kissing face, and facetimed him.

Fitz quickly picked up while he was on his way to the arcade, "Hi"

"Hi" She responded

"Teddy looks who's on the phone! How'd you sleep babe?"

Teddy leaned over towards his Dad in the back seat and exclaimed, "Heyyy Liv!" Teddy had always loved Olivia, and bonded with her from the start.

"Hi Teddy how are you doing? I missed you!"

"I missed you too Liv! Are you going to sleepover ever again?" Teddy asked with his puppy dog, eyes that he must have learned from his daddy.

"Yea Livvie are you going to sleepover?" Fitz imitated his son.

"Mmm, I don't know Grant boys, maybe I will"

"YAYYY" Teddy yelled.

"What are you two doing today?" She loved the image on her screen. Teddy was a miniature version of Fitz and it was incredibly adorable.

"We goin to the arcade, eat pizza, eat icecream and play laser tag!" Teddy rambled on with excitement.

"Wow that sounds like so much fun, buddy!" Liv responded.

"Ok Ted, get back in your seat" Fitz said, in attempt to talk to her on his own.

"Hi Fitz"

"Hi"

"So, I know our date isn't until tomorrow night, but wanna come over for a movie tonight at the hotel?"

"Fitz I was serious about…" She tried to find a PG version, "what we talked about last night"

"Liv, I know. And Teddy is staying over so, nothing is going to happen Livvie. I promise."

"Ok well, text me when you want me to come over" She smiled.

Eight hours later, lots of skeeball and six rounds of laser tag later, Fitz was carrying a very exhausted Teddy out of the arcade. When Fitz finally got to the car after the bombardment of the cameras waiting outside of the door, he collapsed onto the seat and let out a big sigh. He pulled out his phone and texted Liv, "We are on our way back to the hotel, if you want to head over now babe"

When Fitz arrived at the hotel room, Olivia was already on the bed, a bowl of popcorn in her lap, and a glass of red wine on the bedside table. She looked up and saw in adoration of her handsome boyfriend carrying his child. "Hi" She whispered from the bed

"Hi" responded quietly, in attempt to not wake the sleeping Teddy in his arms. Apparently his wisper did not suffice, as Teddy sprung from him and ran towards Olivia.

"LIV!" He yelled in excitement.

Olivia swept him into her arms and smiled. She really did miss him, he was the cutest kid on earth. "I missed you Teddy! Did you have a fun day with Daddy?"

"It was the best! We played so much laser tag and Daddy lost every time!" The now hyper child explained.

"I did lose every time. I guess I'm getting old" Fitz admitted, "So what movie do you want to watch Teddy?"

"Daddy, can we watch Moana, pretty please?"

"Of course we can! I'll set it up while you two get ready for bed" Liv jumped in as she got off the bed.

"Moana it is! Come on Ted, lets get washed up. I'll meet you in the bathroom." As soon as Teddy went into the bathroom, Fitz snuck up behind Liv, grabbing her by the waist. He nuzzled his face into the space between her shoulder and neck than planted a light kiss on her cheek, "Hi Livvie" He gently said.

Olivia reached behind her with her free hand and ran her hand through his hair, "Hi mister, did you have a good 'Grant boys day'? It sounded like fun"

"It was really good, how was your day baby? What did you do?" He asked in between kissing her neck.

"I didn't do much actually, it was nice." The opening credentials came up on the TV for the movie, "There we go" She paused it and turned around in his arms. As soon as she was facing him, his lips were on hers. The kiss started out soft, but became increasingly passionate when Fitz's tongue traced her bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth. When she obliged, their tongues meshed together like they were made to be. Fitz's hands began to roam lower and lower, until they were firmly placed on her ass, kneading her hips into his. Olivia moaned in response. She had no idea how this 'no sex' rule was going to work, she was putty in his hands. Before they could get too far, they were pulled apart by Teddy's voice.

"Daddy! I need your help!" He yelled from the bathroom.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Before going to assist to his son, Fitz gave her one more peck, and whispered on her lips, "I love you"

Finally, they were all in bed watching Moana. Fitz laid on Liv's right side, while Teddy was on her left. Fitz was curled into Liv's chest while she played with his hair, and Teddy's head rested gently on her shoulder, as he began to doze off into a deep sleep. When she knew Teddy was asleep she replaced her shoulder with a pillow and turned towards Fitz. Without speaking, they both wrapped their arms around one another, breathing each other in. Their cheeks were pressed up against each other and they're feet were tangled. Liv draped one leg around his hips, trying to get as close as possible to him. Olivia continued to do one of his favorite things, run her hands through his lucious brown curls, all the while, Fitz ran his hands up and down her back. It was those things that always soothed one another, no matter what was happening in the world.

Before both drifted off, Fitz whispered against her cheek, "Thank you for being you, I am so lucky to have you, Livvie". It was a simple, but meaningful thing to say and Liv couldn't help but to smile and respond with the corniest saying.

"I'm the lucky one, baby"

With those last words, they both nodded off, in the best possible way;pure bliss.

 **Sorry it took so long! I have been crazy busy in college studying. Hope you enjoyed, I know it was a little long**

 **Thank you for reading! As always please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for continuing to read! I apologize for the wait, college is kicking my butt. Just a reminder, this is a story where Olitz finds happiness, which we never got in real Scandal, therefore this is not a completely realistic version! I already have half of the next chapter done, so be expecting that one within a week. Enjoy FLUFFY OLITZ

Fitz awoke from a tiny foot in his groin, "AHHH" Fitz groaned as he rolled off the bed. On his knees, Fitz was peeled over in pain from the literal kick in the balls.

The loud moans and groans from somewhere in the bedroom woke Olivia up in distress, "What?... Where are you?", she rose up from the bed and looked around seeing it was almost 8 am, and Fitz nowhere in sight. "What's wrong?"

"Down here" A quiet moan came from beside the bed. She leaned over and looked beside the bed. With Fitz on his knees in pain, holding his package, she couldn't help but join him on the floor. Unlike Fitz, she was hysterically laughing as he continued to sob, dramatically. "Stop laughing, this isn't funny. My son just kicked me in the goods, literally" He complained

"Oh it's a little funny that you're acting like a baby" She responded, "What happened, babe?"

"Liv, what do you think happened?" Fitz snapped.

"Ok, grumpy, no need to snap at me" Liv understood he was in pain, but she hated grumpy Fitz. "Do you want me to grab ice for you?" She asked while rubbing his shoulder, in attempt to calm him down.

Fitz nodded and grabbed her hand, "Please"

When returning with a bag of ice, Liv smiled seeing him lying on the floor, one hand still holding himself, the other hand over his face. _Clearly he's still being dramatic_ Liv thought to herself. She kneeled on the floor, and took his hand and removed it from his testicles then gently placed the ice on his groin.

"Mmm" Fitz groaned, "Thank you, baby"

Liv leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "No problem. Does it really hurt that bad? Let me see, there might be a bruise" She teased while running her hand slowly down, towards the injured area.

"No, no, no, no, Liv don't you dare. We have a rule, please don't make me break it" They laid there for a minute, enjoying each others company on the carpet floor.

"Ok mister, fair enough. I'm going to head home so I can get ready for our date. By the way what are we doing, I need to know what I should wear."

"Just wear jeans and a sweater, and your boots, you know the leather ones. But babe, don't waste your time with heals, you aren't going to need them."

"Why is that?" Olivia said, desperately trying to get him to tell her their plans for the night.

"I'm not telling you, Livvie. Just be ready by 6, in what I told you, with a jacket and no wallet" They laid there, on the hotel floor, holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

"Why would I leave my wallet at home?"

"When you go out with me, you won't ever need your wallet. And babe, don't you dare try to argue with me, I will always pay, and that is that."

"Ok then, do you have any sweatpants Fitz?"

"Of course I do, black or grey?"

"Black please" she smiled "You're going to have to get up to get them for me baby". Olivia giggled.

"Fine, I'll get up" He sarcastically sighed.

Reluctantly, they both got up, as Fitz went into the closet to retrieve the pants, Liv shouted, "Fitzzz, get me your navy shirt too"

Knowing that if she didn't leave soon, she never would, Olivia gathered her things, got dressed and kissed Fitz on the cheek quickly, purposely avoiding his lips and said, "See you at 6, say goodbye to Teddy for me when he wakes up"

Before she could leave, Fitz responded, "Babe! Really, no real kiss?"

"Yes really! It's never just one kiss, we both know that, bye love you" It took all of her self control to leave, but she finally did.

It was 5:45 when Fitz arrived at Olivia's door. With a single rose in one hand, he knocked with the other. Olivia rushed to the door and quickly opened it. Fitz looked her up and down, surprised to see her still in her silk black robe. He checked his watch, noticing he was early, but not early enough for her not be dressed yet. He stood in the doorway, with dark jeans that were just the right amount of tightness, a white button-up shirt, and his sexy leather jacket, that he knew she loved.

"Livvie, sorry I'm early, I didn't want to be late. I just know how much you hate when people are late", She had always complained about peoples tardiness, it was easily one of her biggest pet peeves. Ironically, she was running very behind on time herself.

"No, you're on time, I can't find anything to wear because someone won't tell me what we are doing. Come in, Fitz. "

"I believe that someone told you, exactly what to wear"

"Fitz, I will not dress that casual for a date"

"Can you please listen to me for once? Just trust me baby, I promise you'll be fine. Would I be wearing this," He pointed towards himself, showing off his outfit, "if it wasn't okay to dress casual?"

"Come help me" She grabbed his hand and led him into her bedroom where clothes were sprawled everywhere. He shook his head in disbelief and smiled, knowing how much effort she was putting into their relationship. Olivia had tried on numerous outfits, not knowing what to dress for. Despite knowing one another for over ten years, she wanted to 'wow' him. This was a new start for the couple, both were trying desperately to make this time around the best one yet.

Fitz stepped into her closet and pulled the familiar dark skinny jeans and maroon sweater off the hangers and handed them to her. "Here, see that wasn't hard. Put these on and we are good to go"

Fitz watched as she untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. He took a brief look of her glorius body, half naked, before turning around. Again he shook his head, "Livvie, come on, you are going to be the death of me." He quickly walked away and made himself comfortable on her couch.

With the soft clicking of heels to hardwood floor, a half hour later, Olivia emerged from the hallway, wearing the clothes he picked out, light makeup and had loose curls resting on her shoulders. Fitz turned to face her and couldn't help but smile and say "Wow" He slowly made his way to her and handed her the rose that had been in his hand for close to an hour. "This is for you"

"Thank you" Olivia reached up and laid a soft peck on his lips, "Are you ready to go, babe?"

"Yes, let's go." Fitz took her hand and led her out of her apartment.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING THEM! I was thinking of doing a series of one shots as well what do ya'll think? Hope you enjoyed thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! It has literally been ages since I have updated. Life has been crazy, and I am hoping to get back into writing more often especially because it is so therapeutic! Apologies for the grammar issues, I am a biology major, not an English one. But thank you for reading and please enjoy it! Sorry for the wait! Also, I am really considering doing one-shots(I think it would help me with writer's block) so please give me some ideas you'd like to see whether it be post-scandal or continuation of scenes.

A twenty-minute drive and lots of flirting, they finally arrived at their location. When the town car came to a stop, Fitz quickly got out and went to her side to open the door.

"Thank you" Olivia replied to his gentleman mannerism as she took his hand in hers. She looked up to where they were and smiled. _For once a unique date_ she thought. "How did you think of this, Fitz?"

"I am full of surprises" He smirked

The sign read in neon letters, _Ice center._

"Fitz as fun as this sounds, I've never been ice skating before. I'm going to fall every five seconds."

"How have you never been ice skating!? My friends and I would go all the time when we were kids"

"Fitz, think about my childhood, do you really think I did normal things like going ice skating?"

"OK, you're not wrong but you'll be fine. Lucky for you, your boyfriend played hockey in college. So I'd say he's pretty good on skates"

"I thought you played basketball in college?"

"I did" He smirked back "I was a 3 season athlete of course, how else would I have this body"

"Cocky much?" Olivia teased, " Let's go in Mr 'Three season athlete' "

"Lead the way, beautiful," He said as he pointed towards the entrance. As they made their way inside, with Fitz, of course, opening the door for her, he mentions "I made sure no one else would be here by the way. I didn't want a bunch of teenagers seeing me attempt to feel you up and sending out snapshots of it" For some reason that made Olivia laugh more than she has in months. Fitz was a very smart man, but his lack of technology and social media knowledge always made Olivia peel over in laughter. "God I want you to do that more" Fitz couldn't help but be sappy after hearing one of his favorite noises in the entire world.

"Do what?" Olivia asked.

"Laugh, I missed hearing it. I want to make you laugh more"

"Well, you better start cracking more jokes, mister." She took a moment to take in her surroundings. The ice rink was perfectly groomed, there were small tables and benches outside of the boards. One of the tables had a bottle of red, two wine glasses, and white roses. And one of the benches had two pairs of skates and wool socks. "Fitz this looks perfect" She always knew he was romantic, but she was still taken aback on how he perfected every aspect was.

"You sure it's okay? We can do something else if you want. It's pretty cold so we can do something else-"

"Fitz you're rambling. This is perfect. It's going to be so much fun."

"Here take this," he said as he handed her his jacket.

"You're really trying here huh?" She smiled up at him. "Thank you, but you're going to cold without it"

"I'll be good babe, let's get these skates on"

They made their way bench, where Fitz insisted he put her skates on for her. He kneeled in front of her, taking off each shoe with care. It reminded her of the day where they argued in the middle of nowhere over Edison but ended in a very intense makeout session.

"Well this feels oddly familiar, doesn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Huh?" His brows furrowed in confusion

"Don't make that face like you don't know what I am talking about. You know that day when you had Tom and Hal abduct me from my apartment at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Oh right" Fitz sighed, "What a pleasant morning that was talking about your ex"

Fitz stayed there on his knees, staring up at her with so much regret in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and take away his jealousy and not shame her for her decisions. Normally, the two were so in-sync with each other, and they always understood one another so well. But at the moment, it was awkward, and they both hated that more than anything.

"Fitz-"

"Liv-"

They spoke simultaneously, as they both tried to apologize at the same time.

"You go first," Olivia said while a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I shouldn't have brought Edison up, especially on our first official date."

"I shouldn't have brought up a bad memory"

"I'm sorry Livvie, Let's just have a good time tonight. I don't want to rehash old fights" Fitz said as he placed his hands on her thighs.

Olivia placed her hands over his much larger ones, and nodded, "Yes, let's go skate the night away babe"

After Fitz put on his own skates they were good to go. Fitz offered his hand for her as they made their way to the entrance of the rink. He noticed she hesitated when it was time to start skating.

"Just take my hand and we'll go slow, I promise you'll be okay"

"Ok, you better not let me fall on my ass"

"Oh trust me I don't want anything to happen to your ass Livvie" He smirked.

Finally, they were in the rink but despite all of Fitz's reassurances, she was still nervous. Hand in hand, they were on the ice.

"Alright Liv, you ready to start moving?" He was really hoping she would loosen up and have fun soon, he desperately wanted this night to be perfect.

Olivia nodded before saying, "yeah, just don't let go of my hand"

Fitz began giving her directions on how to skate and before they knew it, they were slowly gliding across the ice with ease. Olivia was surprised that her body was moving the way she wanted to.

"Baby you're doing great," Fitz said as he admired her little body balancing on her skates, "Are you sure you've never been skating because I'm impressed"

"I promise, I am just a fast learner" She smirked, looking up at him.

"Clearly, so are you ready to race me yet?"

"You know what? Let's do it, Fitz, to that red circle" She released his hand, stopped and began to count down, "Three, two, one, GO!" They both took off, Fitz had the lead but right before they reached the finish line, Olivia raced by him and won the race.

Fitz skated up to her and hugged her waist from behind, "Liv you just kicked my ass at my own game" He laughed in her neck

"What can I say? I'm just good at everything" She said as she turned around in his arms.

"Well, I won't argue with you on that one, Livvie" Before continuing to skate, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

They continued to skate and listen to music for an hour before they both decided they wanted a drink. Fitz took her hand as he led them out of the rink and to the table where one of her favorite bottles of wine was.

"Oh my goodness I haven't had a good glass of wine in so long," Oliva says before she takes a large sip "Thank you for all this Fitz, you really thought of it all"

"Well, the night is young. Since I planned this part of the date, what do you want to do for food?"

"Honestly? Gettysburger sounds perfect, what do you think?"

"I think you're right once again, it does sound perfect" He smiled at her, "I'll have it brought here"

After some small talk, their food had arrived. They began to unpack the bag full of greasy food. "Heres yours Liv," Fitz said as he handed her fries, a burger, and a chocolate shake.

They both started eating as soon as possible, not even realizing how hungry skating made them.

"So you'll never guess what happened to me when I picked Teddy up the other day"

"Oh no Fitz," She took a large gulp of her shake and shook her head, "What did you do?'

"So I was walking through the residence and I am not sure what I was thinking or if I was thinking at all, it was just instinct, to be honest with you."

"Did you kiss Mellie?" Olivia gasped while laughing, "Fitz why would that be instinct you two barely touched each other while you were married?"

"No, No, No, I was not the one kissing her…." he trailed off, "I opened the bedroom door without knocking which I normally do, but I didn't know her and Marcus were you know?"

Olivia was now laughing so hard at him, "you walked in on Mellie and Marcus kissing?" She exclaimed.

"She was on top of him on the bed, and they were completely naked, so no they weren't just kissing Olivia!"

"Wait" Liv could barely talk she was laughing so hard at his embarrassment, "You're telling me, that you walked in on your ex-wife riding Marcus?"

"Yes, that image is burned into my head"

"Oh baby I'm sorry," She did feel a little bad, but she could not stop laughing at him, "Fitz, it's not like she never walked in on us, it's no big deal"

"Liv she walked in on us kissing and sharing looks from across the room but she never saw us actually in the act, thank god" He paused, "Anyway I don't want to talk about Mellie I want to talk about us. So, what's our plan Livvie?"

"What do you mean?" She asked while sipping on her third glass of wine.

"I don't know, I guess I want to know my limits?"

"Fitz," She paused and grabbed his hand across the table, "I don't want there to be limits, I want a relationship with you and I wanted to start fresh because we haven't been able to have a real chance. We never got a real chance to date like this so that's what my plan is, to date you, to move in with you, to marry you and maybe have those two kids we always talked about having."

Fitz was speechless, all he did was bring her hand to his lips and gently kiss the back of her hand.

"So how does that sound, Mr. President?"

"Oh, you know how much I love when you call me that. I may have to ban that phrase until the no sex rule is over"

"Whatever you need to get by Fitz"

As the night when on, the bottle of wine got emptier and emptier and the laughs became louder and louder.

After another round of laughing, Fitz slurs, "You know I really love getting drunk with you"

"Is that right? And why is that?"

"Because we both don't think before we speak, it is way more fun"

"HAHAHAHA, okay Mister let's go"

"Where are we going, baby?"

"You are going to drop me off at home, and you're probably going to try to get me naked, but I am not going to let you"

"Still sounds like fun to me, let's go"

Fitz stands up and takes her hand, leading her out of the ice center and back into the town car. The drunken conversation continues throughout the car ride while Fitz plays with Olivia's hair. As time goes on the couple gets closer and closer to one another. Fitz slowly puts his hands on her thighs as he leans in for a kiss. Once their lips meet, they both get lost in one another. Fitz's hands slide down to her butt and he gives it a hard squeeze which causes Liv to moan against his mouth. As their kiss starts to escalate, Olivia feels herself pulled onto his lap with his hands still tightly gripping her bottom.

They were both brought out of their haze when the car came to a stop. She slid off his lap and fixed her hair before opening the door and saying, "Thank you for the best first date Fitz, text me when you get back to your hotel"

"Woah, Liv you really thought I wasn't going to walk you to your door? What kind of gentlemen would I be?"

He followed her out of the car and into her apartment complex while keeping his hand on the small of her back. Once at the door of her apartment, she opens it and stands in the doorway.

"Goodnight Fitz"

"Goodnight Liv, I had a really good time"

"So are you going to kiss me goodnight or not?"

Fitz laughed and then slowly leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away. "I figured I'd be a gentleman and only try and get you naked once tonight" He flashed her his charming smile and winked before walking back into the elevator and saying, "Love you baby"

"Love you too Fitz, don't forget to let me know when you get home"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for continuing to read! I am going to try and update more within the next couple of weeks as I am quarantined for two weeks from the coronavirus:( I apologize for those of you who don't like a lot of dialogue, I'm still new to this whole writing fanfictions thing, please enjoy**

 **Approximately one week after their date**

After their ice skating date, both Fitz and Olivia had been over the moon with happiness. They both knew that if this starting fresh thing was going to work, they couldn't be together all the time. They had not seen each other since he dropped her off at home on date night. So they simply texted all the time. While Fitz went to work every day, Olivia stayed home and distracted him most of the day with texts. She wasn't sure what she planned on doing, she just knew that she did not want to work for the White House anymore.

Olivia was sitting on the couch, trying to decide on her next step. She had two options in mind, go back to work at QPA, or work with Fitz at his foundation. Both were good options, and she could do good work in both places. Her power-hungry self wanted to take QPA over again and change it back to OPA, but she feared going back to where she was a few months ago, not caring about anything but power. If she went to work with Fitz, it could go one of two ways; it would make them closer or it could tear them apart. They always worked so well together during campaigns and any crisis, but she was terrified of losing him again.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She looked and smiled when she saw the name before answering.

"Hi" She spoke.

"Hi Livvie" He answered, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, living the dream, eating popcorn on the couch"

"That really is living your dream, isn't it? So what are your plans tonight? Do you have time in your busy schedule for a movie night with the former president?"

"You really like using the whole former president line don't you?" She teased back.

"I'll stop using it when it stops working" Fitz laughed and smiled when he heard her laugh through the speaker of his phone.

"Come over after work and bring Chinese, Former President Grant"

"See you soon Livvie" With that, he hung up and started to pack his things from work. He slipped his laptop into his bag and grabbed his Yeti cup. After locking his office door, he stopped by Marcus' office to say goodnight.

"Hey Marcus," Fitz said as he poked his head into his office, "I'm heading out a little early, I'll see you on Monday"

"Okay, you have a hot date tonight?"

"Only the hottest, Ms. Olivia Pope"

"Well good for you sir, I'm happy for you and Liv"

Fitz hesitated, his embarrassment was evident from the red creeping through his face. "Well I am happy for Mellie and you as well. I um-" He paused, "-didn't know you two were um involved"

"Oh yeah, I guess you could say we are involved."

"Well, good luck with her Marcus. Oh and I apologize for not knocking, I promise I will knock next time so that won't happen again" Before the awkward conversation could continue, Fitz quickly walked away where his thoughts ran rampant. _I cannot believe I just said good luck with screwing my ex-wife. Why would I do that?_ He took his phone out once he was in the car and texted Liv.

F: I just embarrassed myself once again with Marcus and Mellie

O: What did you do this time Fitz?

F: I pretty much told him good luck with screwing Mellie….

O: HAHAHA why do you keep doing this to yourself, babe? I've never seen you so nervous before

F: It's just weird to see her happy I guess, it's good but still weird. I don't want to mess it up for her, I feel like I'm responsible for all the bad things that happened to her in the past.

O: Fitz, it'll be okay, you're not going to screw up their relationship, you just need to learn how to not be weird with them

F: Maybe you're right

O: I'm always right

F: True, I'm on my way with food, wine, a movie and me ;)

O: Ooo sounds like a good time, hurry up Mr. President

F: Will do baby

After a quick trip to the store, Fitz was on the elevator up to her apartment. When he knocked on the door, she answered right away in a pair of satin shorts he had never seen before and a camisole. Fitz's eyes slowly roamed her body and he took in the way the satin hugged all her curves perfectly and how he could clearly tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He licked his lips, groaned and in his deep voice said, "Are you trying to kill me Liv?"

Olivia smiled in response, "Shut up and come in, I'm cold"

"I'll warm you up, C'mere you" After closing the door he dropped his two bags on the floor and swept her in his arms. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. He quickly kissed softly before burying his face in neck and whispering, "I missed you"

"I missed you too, how was the rest of your week?"

He gently set her back on her feet and went back for his bags while she sat back on the couch. "It was good I got to see Karen and Teddy a few times, but I'm especially I'm happy I'm ending it here with you," Fitz said as he unpacked the Chinese food on the coffee table.

"How's Karen liking Yale?"

"Oh she loves it, especially the part where she has more freedom than she ever has"

"I can imagine, I remember my first year in college without a father breathing down my neck every minute, it was great. All of the parties and boys, that was absolutely a good time"

"Please don't remind me of how much partying my daughter is doing"

"Good point, so show me what did you bring me?" Olivia asks while glancing at the boxes of food on the table.

"Ok, so we have chicken fried rice, egg rolls, orange chicken, you know all of your favorites." He smiled at her while sitting next to her on the couch, "Wait, before you start digging in I want a real kiss" Fitz leaned over as she did the same, their lips were under an inch apart, Fitz whispered, "Kiss me, baby"

"Gladly" She responded and seconds later she crashed her lips on his. Fitz quickly put his hands on her waist and slipped his tongue in her mouth briefly, then bit her lower lip gently, before pulling away, causing her to groan in discontent.

"We have a meal to eat first" He pecked her lips quickly and then began to make himself a plate. "Oh, I also got you a nice bottle of red"

"You know? I love this dating thing. You bring me my favorite foods and wine and make out with me" Olivia giggles.

"Yeah, it's not so bad, huh?"

The couple continued to eat and drink on the couch while maintaining small talk. When they finished, they were both in the kitchen cleaning up. Olivia was leaning over putting dishes in the dishwasher and Fitz could not help but check her out. He was too busy admiring her to realize that she had turned around and was giving him the legendary Olivia Pope look.

"See something you like?"

"I see something I love," He said as slowly walked over to her and placed both his hands on her hips, "I like these shorts a lot. Like a lot, a lot."

"I can tell, you look so handsome by the way, I missed seeing you in a suit. Why are you wearing one today?" She said as she played with his tie.

"I had an important meeting with a donor today, I wanted to woo him with my good looks" He teased as he pulled her closer.

"I can imagine it worked, you look like a full course meal" As he pulled their hips together, she tipped her head up and kissed him softly while running her fingers through his curly hair.

After a brief kiss, Fitz pulled away and smiled down at her, "So what do you say, wanna go watch that movie?"

"Yeah let's go in my room, we'll be more comfortable." She took his hand and started leading him to her room, "Did you bring sweats or anything to change into?"

"I did not, I'll just wear my boxers and a t-shirt." He paused, "That's alright right?" She nodded and smiled in response to his nature to always make sure she is comfortable.

Once in her room, Olivia pulls the covers back as he takes off his suit. As he pulls his suit over his shoulders, Olivia rolls her eyes at the way he carelessly throws the suit jacket over her plush chair.

"Seriously?" She exclaims, "Use a damn hanger Fitzgerald" She goes to her closet and grabs two hangers, one for the jacket and one for his pants. "You can't wear a wrinkled suit home tomorrow, paparazzi will eat you alive"

Fitz immediately smiles at her bossiness as she hung his clothes up, "Tomorrow, huh?"

Liv nervously hung up his clothing before stammering, "Oh, um- I just thought you um might want to sleepover?"

Fitz stood there in his boxers, his crisp white button-down shirt, a red striped tie, and his black dress socks, shocked at how nervous she became. "Liv I'm just messing with you, I want to sleep in the same bed as you every night."

She walked over to him and started untying his tie as he unbuttoned his button-down, "Good, now hurry up, we have to pick a movie to watch"

"I've always loved your bossiness"

They both crawled into bed and under the covers beside one another. Fitz took the remote from the nightstand and began to roam through the many options that Netflix had to offer.

"Hey, what do you think about starting a show?" Liv suggested

"That's a good idea, I think we should watch Dexter"

"Nope I veto, How about something lighter?"

"The Office? I've seen bits and pieces but I've been wanting to watch it all"

They both agreed that they would begin to watch The Office together and made a pact that they couldn't watch it without each other.

Once the show started, Olivia curled into his side, laid her head on his chest, and intertwined her leg over his. One of Fitz's hand laid softly on her lower back and his other hand was rubbing slow circles over her thigh that was on his own. The two were pressed impossibly together. After two episodes, Fitz was starting to overheat. Olivia was so comfortable laying on top of her favorite person, but she started to realize him shifting and his hands were becoming clammy.

"Fitz" She whispered

"Yeah, babe?"

"I can turn the fan on or just get off you, I can tell you're getting too hot"

"I'll just take off my shirt," she moved off of him to turn on the fan as he removed his white undershirt. "Much better, now get your sexy ass back over here and cuddle me"

Olivia did just that. They resumed their previous position, where Fitz was much more comfortable with the cool air from the fan blowing on him. After a few more episodes Fitz's tiredness took over and he shifted so that he was now laying his head on her chest and armed draped over her waist. She knew that he was going to fall asleep at any moment from his new position and the change in his breathing. After knowing him for over ten years she knew everything about him, including how to put him to sleep within five minutes.

She turned the TV off because he always slept better in complete darkness, pulled the covers over them and with one hand she ran her fingers through his hair and with the other she rubbed the muscles of his back gently.

She heard him hum in content and say, "Goodnight, baby"

"Goodnight Fitz" Although Olivia could not be happier in this moment, with her man laying on top of her, she could not fall asleep. Her mind would not stop going, she could not stop thinking about what she should do for work. It felt like hours of staying up before she felt Fitz shift beneath her and whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Fitz go back to sleep"

"I can practically hear you thinking, what's going on?" He sat up and rested his head on his hand while leaning on his elbow to look at her in the darkness.

"I took a week off, I did absolutely nothing for a whole week, Fitz" She paused, "And I still don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Fitz, that's why I can't decide"

"Do you want to work for Quinn?"

"For Quinn? Not really, I don't think I would be good at not being the boss at my old company"

"Okay so the solution is simple, come work at the foundation as the VP" He smiled at Liv.

"I would love that but I don't know if that would turn out good. I don't want it to ruin what we are trying to build"

"I know, I don't want that either, but you and I both know how good we work together, we could do a lot of good in our country, just like we always wanted to"

"I think we need to make some rules if we are going to work together" Olivia reasoned.

"So you want to work with me?"

"Of course I do," She started, "But we can't be fooling around in the office-" She was interrupted when she saw Fitz smirking in the darkness, "Fitz, I mean it, we have to be professional" She giggled when he pulled her on top of him and began kissing her neck.

"I think this is pretty professional, don't you?" He was sucking on her neck, "this is too" He placed both his hands on her ass and gave it a rough squeeze.

She placed her hands in his hair and leaned down and kissed him, hard while grinding down on him. It reminded him of when she was living at the White House with him, where they would wake up in the middle of the night and fool around, simply because they couldn't get enough of each other. From the beginning of their relationship to this day, they could still not control themselves. So here they were, making out at two in the morning like they were teenagers.

He couldn't help but slide his hand up to her chest and caress her nipple through her tank top. She let out a moan when he pinched her left nipple, "Oh Fitz" Fitz could feel himself losing control as Olivia continued to grind herself into him and moan his name.

"Baby, I think we should slow down," He said as he kissed below her ear, "I don't know how much longer I can control myself"

"No, let's keep going" She kept kissing him passionately, "I want to" She reached down and ran her hand across his erection.

He pulled her hand away and said, "I thought you wanted to wait?" He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. She paused and even though it was dark in her room, he could tell what her face was conveying. "It okay Livvie, let's just take it down a notch"

"I'm sorry" She looked down at their laps.

"Please don't apologize for grabbing my dick, ever" He pecked her lips, "I know you wanted to wait so I want to respect that"

"I'm not sure how I got so lucky" She gave him one more kiss before climbing off his lap.

She went cuddle up against him, but he scooted away, "Livvie I just need a minute to you know?" he nodded at the tent in his boxers.

"Oh, right" She smiled at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Fitz cooled down. As they laid on their sides and intertwined their fingers. They were brought out of their silence when Fitz said, "I'm so excited to work with you, babe"

"I'm excited to work with you too" The corners of her lips curved up as she thought about their bright future together.

"Are you ready to sleep now?"

"I think so," She turned so that her back faced him and turned her head to look at him, "Come here"

He obliged and hugged her body from behind and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight Livvie" She was asleep before she could respond.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please continue to read and leave reviews.


End file.
